heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2006-11-04. Party Wagon available!, by unluckystunt
unluckystunt, 11/4/2006 6:52 AM :I finally got around to ripping my copy of Party Wagon and uploading it to FileFront. I wanted to share one file with the whole movie on it, but it's over one gigabyte and I have no idea how to share something that big online. So, I'm offering it in seven parts instead. 1 Part 1 2 Part 2 3 Part 3 4 Part 4 I gotta go to bed, but I'll upload parts 5-7 tomorrow. Enjoy! Kim ---- unluckystunt, 11/8/2006 2:47 PM :Well, Filefront deleted my files and locked my account yesterday for copyright violation. I'll have to find another way to share Party Wagon, but now I'm a little worried for Arnold's Eyes. Kim ---- Ruth, 11/8/2006 9:11 PM :Well, there's always stuff like YouSendIt...and I can't remember the name of its sister site. The downloads are still working for Arnold's Eyes because I just downloaded an episode. They either erase things very randomly, or someone reported you? :( ---- Ruth, 11/8/2006 9:13 PM :Oh, heh, by the way, Jeremy's YouTube account suffered the same. They just kicked him without any notice, but we figure it was for our political clips...the same clips that you can find elsewhere on YT. Very random, indeed. ---- Cool, 11/9/2006 12:36 AM :Once I get the last episode, "On The Lam/Family Man" I can start making DVD copies of the series for people if they really need them. I fear Arnold's Eyes has rode on its luck long enough, and perhaps filefront will start to crack down on "copyrighted" material. I just need that one episode. And to be picky, all the episodes uploaded by King RTS were crap (mostly fifth season episodes) because the sound was shitty, picture color was off and the ending credits were cut off. I'd really like replacements for those episodes. There is this one person who replaced the KingRTS version of Married, its an AVI file instead of a WMA file. The recorded sound is a quieter, you need to put up your speakers more. But the picture quality is almost like a DVD quality. It would be nice to get more episodes like those. I just wish those episodes had ending credits. I know they save space, but damn they are important to keep on to referance things! Stephen ---- GräfinZahl, 11/9/2006 12:45 AM :>I know they save space, but damn they are important to keep >on to referance things! Everytime I was in the States and watched HA! on Nick - that was from 2001 to 2004 - Nick always cut off the credits, so it's probably not the fault of the people who made the files. >Once I get the last episode, "On The Lam/Family Man" I can >start making DVD copies of the series for people if they really >need them. Same here, I burnt the first three seasons and most of the fourth one onto two DVDs and now I'm waiting for that one last ep... ---- kcheetah999, 11/9/2006 3:11 AM : Yeah, sadly it’s looking like LIMEWIRE & BitTorrent are going to be our only options in the future. On 11/8/06 8:47 AM, "unluckystunt" wrote: New Message on Arnold's Room [ ] Party Wagon available! general.msnw-action=get_message&mview=0&ID_Message=2431.htm Reply mailto:ArnoldsRoom@groups.msn.com?subject=Re%3A%20Party%20Wagon%20available%21 Reply to Sender mailto:kburk00@yahoo.com?subject=Re%3A%20Party%20Wagon%20available%21 Recommend err:bad_redirect Message 12 in Discussion From: unluckystunt err:bad_redirect Well, Filefront deleted my files and locked my account yesterday for copyright violation. I'll have to find another way to share Party Wagon, but now I'm a little worried for Arnold's Eyes. Kim View other groups in this category. [ ] Also on MSN: Start Chatting [ ] | Listen to Music [ ] | House & Home [ ] | Try Online Dating [ ] | Daily Horoscopes [ ] To stop getting this e-mail, or change how often it arrives, go to your E-mail Settings [ ] . Need help? If you've forgotten your password, please go to Passport Member Services [ ] . For other questions or feedback, go to our Contact Us [ ] page. If you do not want to receive future e-mail from this MSN group, or if you received this message by mistake, please click the "Remove" link below. On the pre-addressed e-mail message that opens, simply click "Send". Your e-mail address will be deleted from this group's mailing list. Remove my e-mail address from Arnold's Room. mailto:ArnoldsRoom-remove@groups.msn.com ---- Cool, 11/9/2006 4:08 AM :Nancy, when I burn them onto DVD can I play these WMA files in my DVD player? Like with a CDR, you can either burn a audio cd or a data disc. Is there an option to burn a movie dvd or a data disc? I'm just wondering. It would be nice if I could play these files through my DVD player, altough I'm sure the picture quality would suck on a TV. Plus, my DVD player is pretty cheap - so it may not even work on my POS Magnasonic DVD player. I spent over an hour yesterday renaming all the files putting both episode names on the file, and then adding numbers to the episodes to make everything extra organzied. ;) I went by prodcution numbers of coruse, that way as you watch the series you can see its evoution and growth. If you keep the episodes in folders marked to their seasons (like I do), each season is 20 episodes. I know some TV lists out there have 19 here and 21 there, but Craig stated seasons were ordered 20 episodes at a time, and when you look at the production numbers and episodes, that statement holds true. The last episode of season three, Parents Day was the last to have Dyke as the voice for Arnold. The first episode for season four, Eugene's Birthday/Stinky's Pumpkin was the first episode to have Klien. Plus you can see every season ended with a full 30 mintue episode. Season 1 Arnold's Christmas, Season 2 Arnold's Halloween, Season 3 Parents Day, Season 4 Summer Love, Season 5 The Journal. Production numbers are the way to go. Stephen ---- GräfinZahl, 11/9/2006 9:59 AM :>Nancy, when I burn them onto DVD can I play these WMA files >in my DVD player? I assume you mean WMV. Well, not if you burn them in WMA format as DVD players can only read MPEG2 files, just like CD players can only read WAV. There is a big diffence between burning an audio CD and a video DVD though: When you burn an audio CD the MP3 files are being decoded to WAV and thus become a lot larger in size (as you might have read in the "convert WAV to MP3" tutorial I sent you) - that's btw the reason why you can burn tons of MP3s onto a data CD but only around 80 minutes of music onto an audio CD. Decoding MP3s is a simple process that most burning softwares can handle. However, making a video DVD is far more difficult as you need to encode the video file. Now, if you have an "all-round" program such as Nero it will do the encoding for you before it burns the DVD. If you're using something else then you might have to do the encoding yourself. In order to do that, the only way I can think of is to convert the WMV files to DIVX using Dr.DivX and then convert it to MPEG2 using VirtualDub (I think I sent you the links to both programs in my last mail). Then you can burn it as video DVD. However, keep in mind that encoding (even with Nero) may take some time. Depending on your hardware it can probably take between two to four hours to encode one hour of video. >It would be nice if I could play these files through my DVD >player, altough I'm sure the picture quality would suck on a >TV Well, it would probably look like you're playing a video tape cause though the eps were all blown up to 640x480, they had an original resolution of something around 320x258(/240) just like when you record something on tape. ---- unluckystunt, 11/9/2006 1:24 PM :Now, if you have an "all-round" program such as Nero it will do the encoding for you before it burns the DVD. If you're using something else then you might have to do the encoding yourself. In order to do that, the only way I can think of is to convert the WMV files to DIVX using Dr.DivX and then convert it to MPEG2 using VirtualDub (I think I sent you the links to both programs in my last mail). Another option is a free program called Super, which does all kinds of video conversion including WMV to MPEG2. It'll still take a long time to convert the video but at least you'll take out an extra step. Kim ---- GräfinZahl, 11/9/2006 4:49 PM :>Another option is a free program called Super, which does all > kinds of video conversion including WMV to MPEG2. I tried Super some time ago, but on my computer it was quite unstable. It might work on other PCs though. I just took a look at the visitor statistics on my site and saw that someone from MTV Networks Germany visited my site today. He only looked at two pages, but now I'm really concerned that they'll send me a letter asking me to close my site. x_x I mean that just happened to a German Nick fansite, so how do I know it won't happen to me... ---- Cool, 11/9/2006 11:59 PM :What is a smaller file size? WMV or MPEG? Because I'm capturing episodes of Disney's Weekenders on my computer with my ATI Mutimedia Center. For a 22 min show I have it at a low quality to consevre file space, but enough for okay picture and sound. But my file sizes average 350MB, while most of the AE episodes are 140MB and have a little bit better picture than mine. I like The Weekenders, but 39 22 min episodes will add up to alot of space at 350MB a piece. I'm omiting opening credits but leaving the endings. I think I'll say screw it to encoding the video. Too much time - I'd rather just watch them on my computer screen. Heck, my computer monitor is a tad bigger than my old 22 year old TV I use, so its like watching them on a TV already. Its just that I can't do computer stuff while watching the episodes, since I'm watching the episode through my computer. I hope they don't e-mail you Nancy and tell you to shut down. Do they honsestly have nothing better to do than to just google Nick releated sites and ask their webmasters to take their site down? This is becoming a distrubing trend lately. Youtube, Filefront, etc. I hope this site isn't next. Who knows where copyright law is will be 10 years. Stephen ---- Sillmyril, 11/10/2006 12:33 AM :Thank you SO much for making Party Wagon available!. I had never been able to view it. How could any HA! fan not love this?'' I know i did :). I grabbed all 7 parts in about 15 mins and watched it post haste. So sad that this Orwellian scenario of big brother copyright cops has come to be. The big media "suits" clearly prefer to use 99% of their time and energy "protecting" copyrights for which they have little to NO actual interest in turning into DVD (or other) product as opposed to investing that same energy in creating new animation of HA! quality imo. Thanks again for allowing me to see Party Wagon. Cheers, all Lonnie '' ---- Sillmyril, 11/10/2006 2:38 AM :Just a short P.S. my prev. post. I didn't state that I just today (Thursday 9.Nov) got around to posting that message. Thankfully I managed to get it (Tuesday 7.Nov) before big bro' took it down. Thanks once more, Lonnie ---- GräfinZahl, 11/10/2006 3:35 AM :>What is a smaller file size? WMV or MPEG? Hm, that's a very unspecific question, so it's a bit hard to answer. First of all, what format are the files in right now? If you encode them to WMV the video quality always suffers cause...well, it's a crappy video format. Also it depends on the codec version you are using. If you are using an old WMV codec the compression rate won't be as good, of course. About MPEG: It depends on the MPEG format and codec you're using. MPEG-2 lets you make a video DVD, but if you only care about the file size I'd say MPEG-4 using the Xvid codec will probably be the best solution. I hope this helps you a bit. >Do they honsestly have nothing better to do than to just >google Nick releated sites and ask their webmasters to >take their site down? Well, to be specific, they didn't google but rather found me via this site: http://www.fernsehserien.de/index.php?serie=3939 fernsehserien means TV shows. It's a site where you can find information about pretty much every show that's been on German television. Looks like they're seriously looking through that site to find fan sites about Nicktoons. From what I've read so far the German Nick sucks anyway. The channel has been on air for more than one year now and they still change their schedule three times a week, so you can never be sure what show is gonna be on at what time. Also they've replace more and more shows with Spongebob. Right now they show 6 1/2 hours of Spongebob a day! But the best thing is, they decided that to few people were watching Nick after 11pm, so they decided to replace Invader Zim and Ren & Stimpy with a Call In show, where people can call and answer questions to win money, so Nick can make a bit more profit this way... ---- Ruth, 11/11/2006 6:48 PM :Well, here's a new one that just got started. Maybe you'd be able to have it up there long enough so that those who still need it can grab it? http://files-upload.com/index.php